My Journey, Our Journey
by jack2892
Summary: I had always been alone, abandoned, cast away. That is until I met him. This is a documentation of our Journey together, during which I discovered that all I ever truly wanted was a friend. A one-shot based on a playthrough of mine, during which I met the most incredible person ever.


My Journey, Our Journey

**Hey guys! This is my Journey fanfic, written about an experience I shared with a player with a white cloak. It will be significantly shorter than my Zelda fanfic, but that does not mean it will be worse. I hope you guys enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing this!**

* * *

It was after the bridge when I met the man who would become my best friend. I, a lowly red-cloak, deserved no help, and expected none. There was a long slide; I remember it well, and many glyphs. I had embarked on this journey time and time again, none of which allowed me every glyph. When I went back each time I was shunned. I came to find that this place was the only place I could ever truly be happy. Nobody desired me back in my village; nobody cared when I walked away for the fifth time, or the sixth. Alone, in its purist sense, was I.

Until he came along. I never expected it, seeing a White out here. Even more unexpected, he was willing to help me. We met in the desert, great and terrible, amidst the darkness of the crushing tower. When I saw him I stopped, waiting for him to pass and leave me, a lowly Red, alone, again. But he did the opposite. He immediately came for me, much to my shock, and when he came he sang to me the song of his people. I knew, then, that he was no mere thief, for only true Whites know that song. He walked away, looking over his shoulder to see if I would follow. When he saw that I was still he shook his head and continued. I gave chase, and it was the best decision I ever made. Company, companions, he and I. So long as he was and I was we would never be alone.

We came to the slide and I decided to let him take lead, given that he was a mighty White. _Another good decision_, I thought, as we descended the slide, gathering all glyphs along the way. As I collected the final one a message came to my mind: _You have earned your place, lowly Red, amongst the White._ I showed all of my excitement with a powerful note. I had done it! I finally got them all! I was so excited that I didn't see the low pole before me. I struck it and, with all of my speed, was sent flying, back flipping, unconscious. But, rather than hard ground, I landed in the arms of my companion. I could see, through his mask, a worried face. I gave a weak note to let him know I was alive. He nodded and set me gently on my feet. I stumbled a bit, but the pain in my head was nothing I wasn't used to. After all, I had done this before.

There was a large hole in the ground that we had to descend. It was not as frightening as it was the first time I came around. We went down and entered the doorway to the underground civilization.

When we came upon the large creature I felt no emotions for it. I knew there was nothing to be done about its fate, so when my friend went forth to try and save it I sat back, resting my tired feet. He screamed when the monster came to life, tearing the creature apart. He ran back to me to seek shelter, and I could hear his muffled sobs. I sang to him the most reassuring song I knew, one I had written long ago on my first voyage, that first night, when things were scariest, more alien than I could comprehend. I wrote it to calm my nerves, and it now served the purpose of helping my friend recover. We continued, collecting the glyphs as we did so. When it came time to make our escape to the temple we did so, and it was as nerve-wracking as ever.

We made ascension as pleasurable as possible, stopping every now and again to enjoy the water. We drank from the pool, which we came to discover was not a great idea. But we needed water, for it had been so long since our last drink that neither could remember it. When we reached the top of the tower and the Gods gave us our task, showed us our history, and showed us the way, we nodded and went through the door to the Snowy Mountain, named for the snow few people had seen and told of.

The mountain was certainly the most difficult part of our journey. I hated the entire experience, the snow, the cold, the wind, and the constantly roving monsters. It was all absolutely terrible. But we knew that we had to continue. We were so close! Now was not the time to stop, to give up! I urged my friend to continue, and I think that, at this point, I was the only thing keeping him going. And he was mine. We came upon a room with a fire and we both gave our loudest note (which was still rather silent). After all the frost and ice had melted off of us, and we dried off, we set out again. We stayed closer together, knowing the importance of body heat, and screamed together when the cold winds hit us both, harder than I knew possible. But we would not separate, for it was as if our souls had become one. He gave me a look that asked, no begged, if we could go back. I shook my head. As it turned out, our souls had rather literally intertwined, for I could speak to him by thinking, and vice versa.

"_But it's freezing up here! We'll die!"_ he said. _"I don't care if I die. We are too close to give up, I think. If you wish to go back, leave me heartbroken, freezing, dying, and alone, then so be it. But I will not back down." _He nodded and we continued. The winds were even worse here than they were on the trip here. There was no cover to be taken, and our scarves dwindled, ultimately disappearing. He suddenly took the lead, going a few meters ahead of me. Suddenly, he stopped. I stopped. I saw his sign break, and my very soul ached for its loss. I did nothing to hold the tears back. I ran to him, despite the cold freezing my joints, the pain in my heels, and the tears stinging my eyes. I dropped on one knee and picked him up. "No! You can't die, not here! Open your eyes! OPEN YOUR EYES!"

He gave no response. Sobs shook my body, tears stung my eyes, and cold burned my lungs. I knew soon what I had to do. I crossed my legs and began to chant a song, passed down by my people, said to give part of your spirit to a person of your choice. I decided to give him half of my spirit, and I felt the pain immediately. I collapsed in agony. His eyes opened once more and he blinked to make sure this was real. He saw my limp body, nearly just a husk of a form, and picked me up. He began to sprint up the mountain, letting nothing stop him. He would stop at nothing to save me. When he reached the top the Gods descended to congratulate him. "There is another with me! Here!" he shouted.

The Gods looked at each other, neither ever having been yelled by a mortal. They didn't know how to respond. "Please! Help her, help me! I beg of you!" he exclaimed. The Gods looked at each other once more, nodding in silent agreement. The one in center, the largest and most powerful, stepped forth. "Lower your friend, White," he said. My sole friend did so, and the god lifted me telekinetically. I felt my life force return to me, and then some, and my eyes opened once more. I looked around, seeing the Gods and my companion. The God set me down and I bowed down in respect. "Arise, young traveler," the God said. I did so and he reached out towards me. I felt my strength rise, my spirit replenish, my mind fill with knowledge, and my injuries mend. It felt like becoming a god. I looked towards White, who wore a shocked expression. He was clearly looking at me, so I decided to do the same. I was stunned. A white cloak! I finally had it! I sang in happiness. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I shouted. The God smiled. "We've one more offer for you, young traveler," he said. "What is it?" I asked in curiosity. "We've been watching you since you met your friend. We've only ever extended this offer to one other person. We ask that you stay here, with us, as a God." I was shocked. I had but one question, the only thing keeping me from accepting outright.

"Can he stay with us?" I asked, unwilling to abandon him, even if it meant losing my one shot at apotheosis. "No, unfortunately, he cannot stay with us. He has not experienced the same struggles, and is therefore not considered worthy." I was angry, not mad: angry. Like, blood boiling, red eyes, uncontrollable screaming-angry. "Not worthy?! He is the only reason you could ever deem me worthy! He is at least five-times as worthy as I am! If he goes, I go!" I practically screamed. "Do not forget who you speak with! If you decline now you shall never receive the same offer! Take a moment to consult with your friend." I walked away, my mind already made up. "Listen, I want you to stay, to experience the life of a god," my friend said. "No, if it means I leave you forever, I refuse. Listen, I was absolutely alone up until you came along. I thought you'd just move along, like all others did, but you proved me wrong. You stayed, and that's more than anyone else can say they did. I will not leave you, not here, not there, not anywhere. I love you." He seemed visibly shook by that last sentence. "I love you, too," he said. I nodded and walked to the Gods. "We've decided. I shall not stay. As much as I like the offer, he means far too much to me. I'll not leave him." The Gods nodded in understanding. "We know why. Love is a powerful thing. We were all mortal once, you know. We all led lives, all found love, all did things worthy of apotheosis. You are the most worthy of this offer, so, when you die, you shall become a Goddess, along with your friend. Now go, young travelers. I expect you wish to show off your new outfit!" he said. I smiled and we began walking.

"You didn't have to do that," he said to me as we neared the village. "Yes, I certainly did." And that was the end of that argument. "Who is that with Malintar?" one asked. "Is it Milana?" another asked. I sang my song of calming and they knew of my identity. "How did you get a white cloak?" a White asked. "I bet she stole it! Let's beat her!" another yelled. "If you touch her, I'll break you," Malintar said. The others were visibly shaken by this. We continued to his house, where he showed me to my room. Alone, the one thing I always was, for years, I thought I'd be until I died. Then he showed up. Company, companions, he and I. So long as he was and I was we'd never be alone. It was the paradise I'd always wanted.

* * *

**Woah! That was tough to write. That whole story is actually based on one of my several playthroughs of Journey. Obviously, some of it never happened, the Gods scene, the village, him catching me, et cetera. I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
